mylegostoriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Celestial (PowerForm)
|Equipment = Back (Mist) Cannon Rainbow Cannon (Official Form Only) Mega Blaster (Official Form Only) |Signature Moves = Celestial Beam Celestial Fist Giga Storm |Special Ability = }} Celestial is the official Power Form of Noa Doc and can be used by her through the DocSoul available in The Core. Because of the sudden death of her father, Noa never learned how to properly summon and control it on her own. She can mainly use it through her DocSoul, but she can also summon it only in extreme circumstances. Background Due to the death of her father, Docter Doc, Noa Doc never truly was trained into perfectly summoning her Power Form Celestial. As Baron Doc also died not long after her father, Alex Doc was presumed dead, Dalon Doc had been missing for three years and Catherine Doc had no idea how to help her. When Noa turned ten she transformed into Celestial but didn't harm anyone or anything. She later transformed back to her human form but somehow suffered a little bit of amnesia and hadn't much recollection of what happened. Catherine asked Maker if he could help her but he also had no idea, saying it's a secret. When Noa received the DocSoul from Maker, she somewhat regained the power to use Celestial. After this, Noa has transformed into Celestial naturally but only in extreme situations when she becomes emotionally unstable. Personality Celestial's personality is quite the same as Noa Doc. She cares for her companions and doesn't like to harm her people. Celestial wants to protect and help the innocent people who aren't able to fight back. She also desires to protect those she loves and cares for. Celestial has her father's Power Form strength and flying capabilities and her mother's Power Form speed and agility. Whenever Noa transforms into Celestial officially, she may not always have control over it but retains most of her normal personality. She has shown to get angrier and more out of control but can be reasoned with by those close too her. Powers and Abilities Super Strength: Celestial possesses incredible physical strength as she's able to match Pharaoh's strength but not in terms of defense. She is capable of lifting and tossing opponents like Maker, Meko and Neko with ease. Despite her slender appearance, she has shown several times that she is more than capable of fighting against opponents with the super strength as well as a higher durability. Her emotions seem to be connected to her physical strength as she has shown to overpower opponents with super strength easily after a long battle when she's extremely provoked. Super Agility: Celestial is super agile thanks to her slender form and is capable of going from one motion to another effortlessly, effectively dodge attacks and swing from things easily with no effort. She can work around various attacks to evade any potential damage or ill effects easily. Enhanced Speed: Celestial is also to travel at extraordinary physical speed by flying. Combined with her strength, she is able to deliver quick and powerful punches with little chance of getting hurt herself. Enhanced Reflexes: Celestial has enhanced reflexes due to her slim body and can easily dodge attacks, quickly react in various situations and catch falling objects. Her slim body build allows her to get around even the most powerful attacks without getting damaged. Twister/Tornado Generation: Celestial is capable of summoning and creating twisters, tornadoes and whirlwinds with her body in a variety of sizes. She does this by spinning 360 degrees in rapid succession. She is also able to travel on the twisters and tornadoes and can even use it as a defense mechanism. Flight: Celestial can also fly in the air at normal and great speeds by manipulating the air currents around her wings and arms. A trait she shares with her father's Power Form Pharaoh. Fist Attacks: Celestial can use different fist based attacks like Mega Punch, Focus Punch and Power-Up Punch. She can also cloak her fists with elemental forces such as fire, electricity and ice to use other kinds of attacks. Her punches are powerful enough to punch through brick walls rather easily. Energy Ball Projection: Celestial can create/project balls of numerous energy, of various effects, levels and damage, and also size between her hands and hurl them at her opponents. She can for example project electrical, shadow and water spheres of energy to attack her opponents with. Telekinesis: Celestial is able to use telekinesis and psychic type attacks. She is able to easily manipulate and move objects with her mind. She can also move opponents or re-direct their physical movements with the gesturing of her hands. Limited Form Alteration: Celestial is able to temporarily alter her form for a variety of purposes. For instance, she can merge her arms with her wings to buff up her strength and speed for a limited amount of time. Any form alteration wears off after some time or after she has sustained substantially amounts of damage. Smokescreen Generation: Celestial can create a thick smokescreen to hide her from attacks and her opponent's, attack them with a surprise attack, as an advantage or use it as an escape. Weapon Summoning: Celestial is able to summon her two signature weapons at any time and anywhere. However she can do this only through her official form and not through her DocSoul form. When she uses is via her official form, she can summon them even if she's significantly weak or damaged. Signature Moves Celestial's signature moves are: *'Celestial Beam': Celestial fires a powerful celestial blue colored beam from her hands or tail to the opponent. *'Celestial Fist': Celestial's fist becomes surrounded with a celestial blue colored aura and she charges to her opponent and punches it with great power. *'Giga Storm': Celestial raises her hand in the air while gathering celestial blue colored energy and then swings it, releasing multiple destructive celestial crescent-shaped energy storm blades from her hand, that inflicts great damage and even pushes the opponent(s) back. **This attack is one of the Dangerous 10. In addition to her signature moves, Celestial also has her two signature weapons that were specifically built for her: *'Rainbow Cannon': The cannon's amulets glow their respective colors while the cannon generates sparkling rainbow colored energy. The holder of the cannon that fires an extremely powerful rainbow colored beam that holds all the elemental types at the target. *'Mega Blaster': The blaster generates sparkling energy while it glows with the holder's emotional color. The holder of the blaster than fires an extremely powerful blast that is energized with the powerful emotions of the holder at the target. Weaknesses/Resistances Celestial's weaknesses and resistances are not known. Trivia *Celestial is the only Power Form in the DocSoul that can fuse with a PowerForm not in the DocSoul. *Currently, Celestial is the only Power Form whose weaknesses and or resistances are not known. *Celestial is Noa's official Power Form despite already being available of her in the DocSoul. *Celestial cannot be released from the DocSoul in any way. This is because Noa's DNA is tied to the DocSoul and Noa's and Celestial's DNA are practically the same. ---- Category:DocSoul PowerForms Category:Power Forms Category:Fusions Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:PowerForm Heroes Category:Doc Family Category:Dangerous 10 Category:Humanoid PowerForms Category:Female Characters